Locked Away
by MinnieBSB
Summary: This is a one shot that is loosely based off of the song Locked Away. Established EO. Love y'all! I'm really sorry for random little mistakes, I hate uploading from a phone.


**AN: Hello there! This is a short little one shot loosely based on the song Locked away by R. City. It's pretty fluffy and established EO. Let me know what ya think please! By the way, I plan on changing my name on here soon, there's a long story behind that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I'll be updating End of the Rope and Reaching for Maternity this week, so you should really check them out if you haven't already done so! Bensons and Wild Hearts are being held off for a little bit longer, but please, feel free to check them out too. Thanks a million!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SVU and I don't own Locked Away, surprisingly.**

 _If I got locked away_

Five hours. He had been sitting the same spot in the same cell for five hours. Holding cells weren't very big and three other men shared the same space as him. Now he understood what it was like for perps, watching every passing person go about their day while he could only sit there...And wait. They were allowed to move about the room without restriction, while he could only walk about four feet and turn around. His bladder was uncomfortably full, but he knew that his chances of getting to the bathroom anytime soon were slim to none.

Olivia was taking her sweet time. She was supposed to finish work an hour ago. He had called her and she promised that she would come get him as soon as her shift ended. Was she late on purpose, just to make him suffer? He hadn't done the smartest thing, but wasn't thing punishment enough?

Contempt of court wasn't the worst thing in the world that a person could be charged with. To be fair, the ruling at arraignment was ridiculous. The bastard raped four girls and was going to get bail? Hell no. Elliot knew that he should have kept his trap shut and bit back any comments. There had been thousands of unfair rulings before this, but this time he couldn't control himself. Exhaustion played a major role in this little slip. He hadn't been getting very much sleep lately. Since he was a light sleeper, Olivia woke him up several times a night when she'd go to the bathroom or grab a snack. With Liv only being six month pregnant, he knew that he was going to be getting less and less sleep. He would never complain to her about it, but it did make things a little difficult for him at times.

"Elliot" His pregnant fiance called from the other side of the bars. "Let's go". The guard next to her unlocked the cell and let Elliot out.

He hoped and prayed that she could see the shame on his face. That she would go easy on him if she saw that he was being hard on himself. The silent drive home felt even longer than his day spent in the cell. He wanted to pick her mind, but he was NOT going to make her more upset with him.

His jacket wasn't the cleanest, and Tucker made that crystal clear to him on many occasions before this. However, he was a damn good detective and they'd be foolish to fire him. Maybe that's why she was upset with him. She didn't want him to lose his job,especially with a baby on the way.

As if reading his mind, Olivia shook her head. "El, I've always been able to deal with your antics, but seriously? Contempt of Court?"

He could tell by her expression that the last thing she wanted at the moment was an explanation. She was just airing her frustrations out. They remained silent once more until he unlocked their apartment.

"Liv, please let me explain" He begged as she walked towards their bedroom.

"You don't need to explain it to me El, I know what it's like. We've all been there. The judge goes way too easy on the perp and it gets harder and harder to deal with as the years go by. I'm not mad at you. I'm still a little frustrated that Tucker will have something else against you though".

Elliot raised his brows, clearly surprised. "You're not mad?"

"No, Elliot. It just sparked some thoughts, that's all".

Elliot crossed his arms. "About?"

She came up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as her baby bump would allow. "I was thinking that even though there's a good chance that you'll land your ass in jail one day for doing something stupid like assaulting a perp, I would still love you".

He chuckled and returned her embrace. "Is that so?"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and showed him his most favorite feature, her gorgeous smile.

"I will always love you. Trust me, our little girl would know how smart, funny, caring, compassionate, and incredibly sexy her daddy is".

Elliot shook his head. "You'd tell her that I'm sexy?"

"Well maybe not, but she'd know that you love us".

"And I love you".

They kissed once more before Olivia released him from her hold to get herself a drink.

"Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm crazy enough to get myself thrown in jail?" He asked, hoping that that part of her admission was a joke.

"Well, everyone has their not so great qualities".


End file.
